Kai-Lan's Sleepover/Transcript
Kai-Lan’s Sleepover Season 1, Episode 4 (Opening shot: fade in to one afternoon. Hoho goes to his mailbox. He opens up the small door, and pulls out a piece of paper. He reads it over.) * [Hoho] “Wow! Night Parties At Kunekune’s 2 is coming soon!” * [Voice] “What?!” (A light orange paw reaches out to grab the paper. Cut to the swiper.) * [Hoho] (from o.s.) “Manny!” * [Manny] “What? That means more robots!” (Cut to frame both.) * [Hoho] “I know.” * [Manny] “You’re a fan of that game, aren’t you?” * [Hoho] “A big fan. Now I watch videos of the first game.” * [Manny] “Yep.” (Ulysses comes over.) * [Ulysses] “Oh, I am hyped. Hoho, you are going to see new robots in that game.” * [Manny] “Wait!” (to Hoho) “Did you see the trailer?” * [Hoho] “No. I haven’t.” * [Ulysses] (levitating the monkey) “Then, come with us. We’ll show you the video.” (Cut to the monkey’s bedroom. Ulysses looks around on the internet when he found what he was looking for.) * [Ulysses] “Oh, here!” * [Hoho] “That’s the video?” * [Manny] “Yep.” * [Hoho] “Okay. Play it.” (He plays the video. The video shows an empty room. Children singing echoes throughtout the hallways. Pan down to the floor, revealing a terribly worn-down Jack. He has a crazed look in his eyes, jagged ears and antlers, and couple of cracks on his head and down his body.) * [Hoho] “Woah! What happened to Jack?” * [Ulysses] “We’re basically worn down in that game. We’re too old.” * [Hoho] “Who’s replacing you then?” * [Manny] “Keep watching.” (Back to the video. A shadow of a small figure — possibly Cappy — can be seen running down the hall. The screen goes black, then four figures come to the screen slowly. Evil smirks are seen on their faces. The first one has a light red body, gray spikes, red underbelly, and a “flame” at the end of his tail. The second one is a light green jackalope with Jack’s eyes, white belly, and tail. The third and fourth are twins. Both cockatrices. The third looks like Spike, but has a bandanna tied around his neck. His crest and eyes are pink. His brother looks like Thorn. Eyes and crest are blue instead of purple. All these four have red circles on their cheeks.) * [Hoho] “Who the heck are those four?” * [Manny] “Replacements. Those are Toys Kunekune, Jack, Spike, and Thorn.” * [Hoho] “Toys?” * [Ulysses] “Correct.” (The video ends with the four guys turning their backs at the screen, looking back and laughing evilly. The screen goes black again.) * [Hoho] “Okay. That was a little creepy.” * [Manny] “Are you going to play the game when it comes out?” * [Hoho] “Yeah.” * [Manny] “Ohuh. I’m bored. What do you want to do now?” * [Hoho] “I don’t know. Throw a ball around?” * [Manny] “Alright.” (Cut to the trio outside Hoho’s house.) * [Hoho] “Manny. Ready to catch it?” * [Manny] “So ready!” (Hoho bounces the ball to Manny. He catches it.) * [Manny] “Whoo! Got it! Ulysses, get ready!” * [Ulysses] “To catch that piece of work you call…a ball?!” * [Manny] “Uh-huh.” * [Ulysses] “I just washed my hands! Bleh! That ball is filthy!” * [Manny] “You’re catching it anyway! It shouldn’t matter if the ball is clean or not!” (He throws the ball at the unicorn. He misses, and the ball rolls off fast. Hoho felt a raindrop.) * [Hoho] (looking up) “Oh no. It’s raining.” * [Ulysses] “Arrgh! The droplets are going to ruin my mane!” * [Manny] “So what? It’s just rain!” * [Ulysses] “Some fool you are! I heard you with my very own ears that the rain will mess up your hair!” * [Manny] “When was that?” * [Ulysses] “The day before we had that party!” * [Hoho] “Guys, you might want to get inside.” (He goes back into his house. Ulysses and Manny stare at each other for a spilt second, before chasing each other around. Cut to Kai-Lan’s house. She looks out the window, when she spots the two robots.) * [Kai-Lan] (calling out) “Ulysses! Manny! Come inside! It’s going to rain!” * [Manny] “No it’s not!” (Rain pours down heavily.) * [Ulysses] “Ahhhhh! My mane!” (Both robots run inside Kai-Lan’s house. They shook theirselves to get the water off them. Kai-Lan bought two towels.) * [Kai-Lan] (offering the robots the towels) “Are you guys okay?” * [Manny] (drying himself) “Yeah, I think so.” * [Kai-Lan] “Well, I’m glad. I don’t you guys should go anywhere. The storm out there is pretty strong. It’s best if you guys stay here.” * [Ulysses] “Correct. That’s a great idea. I wouldn’t want to moisten my mane again.” * [Kai-Lan] “I know you love to stay clean.” * [Ulysses] “Well, that is me, all right.” * [Manny] “Why should you worry about staying clean? You’re not having your picture taken.” * [Ulysses] (drops the towel) “Manny, being clean and spotless makes me feel happy. Being filthy makes you happy.” * [Manny] “Of course it does.” * [Ulysses] “You better wash up. Augh! Look at that mane!” (He levitates a clean towel and wraps it around Manny’s mane. The towel was squeezed to let the water spill out. Then, it was removed and Manny’s mane is dried up again, but still messy.) * [Manny] (unhappily) “Thank you.” * [Ulysses] “My pleasure.” * [Manny] (under his breath) “I don’t want to stay here…with that guy.” * [Ulysses] (same) “I don’t think I can stand even one minute with that, that…manticore!” (Unfortunately for them, Kai-Lan heard every word they said.) * [Kai-Lan] “Are you guys having trouble getting along?” * [Manny] “Nope!” * [Ulysses] “Right. We’re just being best friends.” (Both shoot glares at each other. It went unnoticed by Kai-Lan.) * [Kai-Lan] “Well, since you guys are here, why not have a sleepover?” * [Manny & Ulysses] “A sleepover?” * [Kai-Lan] “Yeah. They are super.” * [Manny] “I know what a sleepover is, but…are you sure about that?” * [Kai-Lan] “Of course I am, Manny. We’ll have lots of fun together.” (Kai-Lan runs off to her closet to get changed. Ulysses and Manny exchanged worried but sour looks at each other. Dissolve to Kai-Lan in her dinosaur PJs — the same one she wore from Kai-Lan’s Campout. She goes to the two robots, who are in night robes matching their eye color.) * [Kai-Lan] “All three of us will have so much'' fun'' together!” * [Manny] “Cool! What should we do first?” * [Ulysses] “I know.” (bitterly, to Manny) “Wash your mane!” * [Manny] “You call that fun?! I call it dumb!” * [Kai-Lan] “Actually, that’s not what we’re doing first.” * [Ulysses] “What should we do first?” * [Kai-Lan] “Well, first thing on my sleepover checklist is playtime.” * [Ulysses] “I know! Manny, wash your mane!” * [Manny] “Why are you telling me that?!” * [Ulysses] “Duh! It’s filthy!” * [Manny] “Fine!” (Kai-Lan escorts him to the bathroom. She gives him shampoo and hair conditioner. Dissolve to seconds later, Manny comes out of the shower room with his mane wrapped in a towel and he has another covering himself. Something caught his attention and he suddenly yells.) * [Manny] “ULYSSES!!!” (Cut to the unicorn. He is holding one of Manny’s toy robot. The manticore goes to him.) * [Manny] (angry) “You made me wash my mane…but you took my favorite toy robot…''WITHOUT ASKING''?!?!” * [Ulysses] “It’s just a toy, Manny. It doesn’t matter.” * [Manny] (getting into his face) “Oh, it does matter! You should’ve had your own toy!” * [Ulysses] (same) “Well, I was preventing you from buying one.” * [Manny] “Why?” (Cut to Kai-Lan. She looked annoyed and walked toward the boys.) * [Ulysses] (from o.s.) “You and I cannot have two of the same robots.” (Kai-Lan comes into the scene.) * [Kai-Lan] “Guys, why don’t we move on to something else?” * [Manny] “Oh, I’d love that!” * [Ulysses] “What’s next on the agenda?” (Yeye comes into the room. He is holding something behind his back.) * [Yeye] “Knock, knock!” * [Kai-Lan] “Yeye!” * [Yeye] “Guess what? I bought you three something special!” * [Kai-Lan] “Oooh! What is it, Yeye?” * [Yeye] “Can you guess what it is?” * [Ulysses] “A box filled to the brim with diamonds?” * [Manny] “Mini soldier figures?” * [Kai-Lan] “Treats?” * [Yeye] (chuckles) “Those are all good guesses, but one of you is very close.” * [Manny] “Me!” * [Ulysses] “Nooo! Me!” * [Kai-Lan] “Would that be me?” * [Yeye] “It was you indeed, Kai-Lan. Want to know what the treats are?” * [Kai-Lan, Manny, Ulysses] “Yes!” (Yeye reveals what is hidden. A box of pink-frosted cupcakes.) * [Manny] (gasp) “Awesome!” (He grabs one, as well as the other two. The manticore ate his noisily.) * [Ulysses] “Manny.” (The manticore faces the unicorn; most of his face is covered in pink frosting. He licks the remains off his face. The unicorn recoiled a bit from disgust.) * [Ulysses] “There is something called cleanliness.” * [Manny] “What? My face is clean now.” * [Ulysses] “It’s still not clean, actually. Your tongue came in contact with your face!” * [Manny] “So?” (Ulysses keeps himself from snapping at the feline.) * [Kai-Lan] (from o.s.) “Okay, that’s done.” (Cut to her cleaning herself up from the cupcakes.) * [Kai-Lan] “Now, let’s do something else fun.” * [Manny] “Like what?” * [Kai-Lan] “Well, how about telling ghost stories?” * [Manny] “Ghost stories?” * [Ulysses] (to Manny, teasing) “Yes, ghost stories. What could be the matter, Manny? Are you terrified?” * [Manny] (slightly irritated) “No, Ulysses! I am not afraid!” * [Kai-Lan] “I can tell my story. Let’s take turns.” (to Manny) “You go first.” * [Manny] “Me?” * [Kai-Lan] “Yes.” * [Manny] “Gooood. I’ve got one sooooo terrifying, you’ll never sleep again. I’l like to tell you about the terrifying tale of the Smarty Ghost…” (eyeing Ulysses bitterly) “…He’s the most terrifying ghost in the whole world. He is so terrifying, he drives his victims insane with his unnecessary neatness!” * [Ulysses] “That’s full of garbage! I’ll tell you my tale. It’s the horrifying legend…” (eyeing Manny bitterly) “…of the Messy Greedy Goblin. He is called the Messy Greedy Goblin because he loves to roll around in mud puddles…but never bothers to take a bath. Not even once! And he wants everything to himself!” * [Manny] “Imbecile! That’s made-up!” * [Ulysses] “Your Smarty Ghost story is a fake!” * [Manny] “''You’re'' a fake!” (Both growl at each other. Cut to Kai-Lan, who does a facepalm.) * [Kai-Lan] “I think storytime is over. Let’s move on to something else, shall we?” * [Manny] “Oh, cool! More new stuff to do!” * [Kai-Lan] “Let’s go to my basement!” * [Manny] “You have a basement?” * [Ulysses] “I didn’t know that.” * [Kai-Lan] “Come with me. I really do have a basement.” (The two follow her to a door in her room. She opens it and the three entered. They went down the steps to the basement. There is a beautiful lake in front.) * [Ulysses] “Wow!” * [Manny] “Kai-Lan! You have a lake in your basement! I’ve heard of an underground lake, but a basement lake?” * [Kai-Lan] “It’s huge! I think you’ll like it.” (The three approach the lake. They can see lots of fish swimming around.) * [Manny] “Wow! There’s fish in there! Let’s catch them!” * [Ulysses] “Are you serious?!” * [Manny] “Heck yeah!” (He zips into the somewhat dirty but clean water. The fish swam away from him, so he chases them around devilishly. Kai-Lan and Ulysses stared in shock.) * [Kai-Lan] “Wait! Manny! Come out of there!” (Ulysses’s horn glows on the manticore, dragging him out of the body of water. His aura drops him onto the ground next to the two. Manny is now filthy again.) * [Ulysses] “Having fun, Manny?” * [Kai-Lan] “Manny, I was trying to tell you something. Please leave the fish alone.” * [Manny] (despondently) “Whatever…” (The three watched the fish swim around.) * [Ulysses] “Those fish are gorgeous to look at.” * [Kai-Lan] “I agree.” (looking over her shoulder) “Manny, come and see the fish!” (But the feline still lays in that one spot.) * [Manny] (despondently) “…Whatever.” (Cut to the two, looking surprised.) * [Kai-Lan] “Manny, you’re not upset are you?” * [Manny] “Me, upset? Oh, no no no no no. I’m just…bored.” * [Ulysses] (hushed, to Kai-Lan) “Don’t believe in that. He always tries to hide his feelings.” * [Manny] “No I don’t!” * [Ulysses] “Yes you do!” * [Manny] “No I don’t!” * [Ulysses] “Yes you do!” (Manny gets up.) * [Manny] “You wanna bet?” * [Ulysses] “You’re on.” * [Kai-Lan] “Guys, I don’t think this is a good time to…” * [Manny] “So you wanna bet, Ulysses? Okay. That’s settled.” * [Ulysses] “Alright. What’s it gonna be?” * [Kai-Lan] “Guys really, I think you should stop this…” * [Manny] “I bet you can’t cast a toxic fume spell on this land.” * [Ulysses] “What? Are you trying to get me in trouble for putting a curse on this land?” * [Manny] “I’m not getting you in trouble.” * [Ulysses] “Okay, then.” * [Kai-Lan] “Guys, please. I know it’s fun playing games and all but…” * [Ulysses] “I bet you can’t fly up into space.” * [Manny] “Oh, that’ll be easy!” * [Kai-Lan] “Wait! Don’t!” (It was too late. Manny flies up into the air, his wings flapping without a problem. He has a smirk on his face, knowing he can win the bet. Kai-Lan watched in horror as Ulysses’s horn begins to glow a nasty green color. It gets bigger and bigger. With one stomp, green gas spreads all over the land like a tsunami. Kai-Lan begins to cough.) * [Kai-Lan] (in a raspy voice) “Ulysses! What have you —“ (cough) “Done?” * [Ulysses] “What does it look like? I already won the bet. Manny lost.” * [Kai-Lan] “Ulysses, you spread toxic fumes all over the land!” * [Ulysses] “I don’t want to lose to him! He always wins!” * [Kai-Lan] “Well, can’t you suck the gas back in with…something?” * [Ulysses] “Here, let me try.” (His horn glows the same gross greenish color. But sucking all the fumes back in didn’t work. Instead, it continues to spread. Ulysses tries to catch his breath.) * [Ulysses] “It’s not working. I’m just making it worse!” * [Kai-Lan] (looking up at the sky) “Say. I wonder how Manny is doing.” (Through the greenish fumes, she can make out a small speck of orange in the sky. Cut to Manny, who is still flapping upward.) * [Manny] “This…this’ll be e-easy.” (He looks down and notices something. Below him is a massive green cloud of toxic fumes.) * [Manny] “Woah! Ha! Ulysses will have to spread it across the world!” (As he kept going, he started to feel the air becoming colder.) * [Manny] “Oh man. Why did it get so cold all of the sudden?” (shivers) “Seems like the higher I go, the colder the air gets.” (He continued anyway. Scene cuts back down to the ground. Then cut to Rintoo’s house. Rintoo, Hoho, Jack, Spike, and Thorn are trying not to breathe in the fumes. Thorn gave up and exhales.) * [Thorn] “Ahh! I thought I was gonna faint there for a second!” * [Spike] “Bro! You’re breathing in the fumes!” * [Thorn] “So are you!” (The two cockatrices fell to the floor, rolling around and coughing crazily. The rest just throw confused looks at each other. Cut back to the strugglers. At this point, the characters are going to speak in someone else’s voices, or speak in weird accents.) * [Thorn] (in Hoho’s voice) “Hey! This isn’t deadly!” (gets up) (Spike does the same. He speaks in a broken English accent.) * [Spike] “Oh, you’re right. It’s not.” * [Thorn] “Ha! Oh gosh! Spike, what’s wrong with you?” * [Spike] (playfully) “What’s wrong with you?” * [Thorn] “Me? You sound ridiculous!” * [Spike] “So do you!” (Both laugh.) * [Thorn] “Spike. Knock knock.” * [Spike] “Who’s there?” * [Thorn] “Orange.” * [Spike] “Orange who?” * [Thorn] “Orange you glad you’re not poisoned by the fumes?” (The jackalope burst out laughing. Hoho and Rintoo still tried not to sniff the green gas. Hoho managed to speak.) * [Hoho] (muffled) “Stop it. Are you crazy?!” * [Jack] “Don’t worry, Hoho.” (His voice suddenly deepened, sounding smooth and jazz-like) “This stuff isn’t poison.” (He heard his “new” voice, claps his hands to his mouth, and looks with shock and embarrassment. He stared at his friends, then laughed crazily. Spike and Thorn joined in.) * [Spike] (sarcastically) “That is so stupid!” (The three laughed. Ulysses can hear them laughing from the inside, and peers his head but not through the open window.) * [Ulysses] “Excuse me! This is serious business! Don’t you know? I was the one who caused this!” (Rintoo speaks. He speaks in Kai-Lan’s voice.) * [Rintoo] “Wait. You did this?” (Jack, Thorn, and Spike laughed at Rintoo’s “new” voice. He glares at them, Ulysses and Hoho restrained theirselves from laughing. Ulysses started to walk off with irritation. Jack looks out the window.) * [Jack] “Excuse me! This is serious business!” (He bursts laughing again. The unicorn turns around. Cut to a close-up of his face that shows sheer annoyance. The laughter from the tiger’s house still continues. Kai-Lan, who somehow heard the commotion, comes over. Her voice changed so she sounds like a boy.) * [Kai-Lan] “Ulysses. What’s going on?” * [Ulysses] “What do you hear from Rintoo’s house?” (Kai-Lan listens closely. She too heard laughter.) * [Kai-Lan] “So what? They’re just laughing. What’s so bad about that?” * [Ulysses] “They died laughing!” (His horn glows and blasts of magic made contact with the ground, creating a hole. Inside, Kai-Lan could see lots of ants had gotten sick from breathing in the fumes. She gasps and looks up to shout at the giggly ones in the house.) * [Kai-Lan] “Stop laughing!” (Cut to Rintoo’s house. Looks like Hoho finally joined in the fun. He had a change in his voice. He sounded like an old man.) * [Hoho] “Y-y-you know what’s funny though?” (others start to calm down o.s.) “Ulysses…he…he casted a toxic fume spell.” (Cut to frame all five.) “Now he has no control of his clumsy horn!” (Laughter.) * [Spike] “Who else in here likes Ulysses? I don’t.” * [Thorn] “He’s a crackhead.” (All laughed hysterically at that. Unfortunately for them, Ulysses can hear what they said about them. He rolls his eyes. Cut back inside the house.) * [Rintoo] (to Hoho) “Thanks for getting me into this mess. It’s most fun I’ve had in my life.” * [Hoho] “Thank you? For that time you and I broke Stompy’s rocket, how can I ever thank you?” (He stares at Rintoo for a minute. Then, all start laughing again. Ulysses bursts through the window again.) * [Ulysses] “Don’t you see?” (His voice changed, sounding deep with a slang accent) “The curse is getting worse!” (The five break down in laughter again. Ulysses couldn’t help but chuckle. Cut to the manticore. He still kept flying. Frost appeared on his body.) * [Manny] “I…I can d-do th-this.” (hacked cough) “I…I ca…can…do…th-this-s…” (More coughs from him.) * [Manny] “M-m-ma…maybe I c-ca…can’t…” (cough, cough) “I…I’m afr-aid I-I’m gonna hav…have to forfeit th-this b…be…bet…” (With that, he slowly descends down to the ground. It was a long way down. Scene cuts back to the ground and in Rintoo’s house.) * [Spike] “Sometimes…I wet my tail…” * [Thorn] “That’s alright! Sometimes I'' wet my tail!” (Both laugh. Cut to the unicorn, trying to stop the spell. His horn glows.) * ['Ulysses'] “Arrrrghh!” (''sparks fly from his horn) “OW!” (hand on head) “Rrrgh…that was painful…” * [Kai-Lan] “Oh, Ulysses. I wish there was a way you can eliminate this spell.” * [Ulysses] “Me too.” (realizes something) “Say…has Manny flew high yet? Has he flew really high in the air? Into the mesosphere?” * [Kai-Lan] “I hope he doesn’t go too high. Who knows what will happen to him when he reaches outer space.” * [Ulysses] “I never should’ve told him to do that! See, me and him have been quarreling lately, and I wish we weren’t.” (Manny comes down. He is now in the massive green cloud of “toxic” fumes. He lands on a tree, and in a distance not far away, he can hear Ulysses.) * [Ulysses] (from o.s.) “I consider him as a friend, and perhaps he feels the same way about me.” * [Kai-Lan] (from o.s.) “Well, you two have been causing a bit of trouble around here.” * [Ulysses] (from o.s.) “He’s obviously going to hate me for making him fly so high! Who knows if anything could be wrong with him. I don’t hate him for making me do this.” (Cut to the two.) * [Kai-Lan] “He may have given you a task you don’t like doing, but do you forgive him for doing that?” * [Ulysses] “Yes.” * [Manny] (from o.s.) “I have something to say too, Ulysses.” (Both turn around to see him on top of the tree.) * [Ulysses] “Manny!” * [Manny] “It’s fine. I forgive you. I don’t hate you.” * [Ulysses] “You heard me what I said about—? * [Manny] “Yes. I did. I know I’ve made you done something that costs people their lives, but I hope you can forgive me for that.” * [Ulysses] “Oh, Manny! I do!” (Then, Kunekune, Cappy, Felix, and Tolee came. When Felix spoke, his voice sounded like Lulu’s.) * [Felix] “Kai-Lan! What’s with the green gas?” * [Kai-Lan] “It’s toxic fumes! But it’s not really poisonous.” * [Cappy] (voice is deep and manly) “The gas changed our voices!” * [Tolee] (voice sounds like a cowboy) “What are we supposed to do?” * [Ulysses] “You mean what am I'' supposed to do?” * ['Kunekune'] (''voice is high-pitched) “What? Are you saying you did this?” * [Ulysses] “Well…uh…” * [Manny] (hushed, to Ulysses) “Go on. You can tell them.” * [Ulysses] “I…yes…B-b-b-but I can fix it!” * [Felix] “I can’t believe you! Why would you do this?” * [Ulysses] “Sorry! Manny and I…well…we both made a bet on each other.” (kneeling down next to Felix) “So sorry…” (Suddenly, the green fumes stared to fade until there is no more fumes all over the place. Kai-Lan looks around. She is surprised none of the vegetation in the area was affected by the fumes. She looked up. It was still nighttime. At this point, everyone’s voices has resumed to normal.) * [Kai-Lan] “Well, I’m glad everything’s back to normal.” (Spike, Thorn, Jack, Rintoo, and Hoho come over.) * [Jack] “Oh, bummer! Our silly voices are gone!” * [Hoho] “Hey, don’t get so down. At least everything is back to the way they are. Our voices, I mean.” * [Kai-Lan] “Manny. Ulysses. What do you say we continue on with our sleepover?” * [Manny & Ulysses] “Yes.” * [Rintoo] “You three have fun!” (Scene cuts to Kai-Lan’s house. Manny and Kai-Lan are setting up a small house make of popsicle sticks put together with glue.) * [Manny] “Wow. That looked really good.” * [Kai-Lan] “I’ll say.” (Ulysses comes in with a small bucket full of yellow paint. The house looks complete.) * [Ulysses] “Now we just need to make this look…stunning!” (He suddenly trips, and all the yellow stuff splashes onto Manny. Now the manticore is completely yellow all over.) * [Ulysses] “Manny! Oh my—!” (The unicorn suddenly breaks down in a fit of laughter. Manny looked confused. He looks at himself in a mirror. Then, he does the same thing his unicorn friend does. Kai-Lan joins in as well.) * [Kai-Lan] “Oh my!” (giggles) “Manny, I think you should get yourself cleaned up!” * [Manny] “Ha ha! You’re right. Ha! You too, Ulysses!” (Ulysses noticed that he’s partly covered in the yellow substance.) * [Ulysses] “Ha! I believe I do.” (Scene cuts to the two robots in the full-of-suds tub.) * [Kai-Lan] “I’m glad you two are getting along.” * [Manny & Ulysses] “Same here.” End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts